


Lady Maria Seduced by Hunter

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: This was written to tailor to the preferences of a certain person. As such, it contains a specific combination of kinks that you might love or hate.





	1. 1ST LIFE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M).



The room had a distinct chill as the hunter stepped inside. It was a noticeable few degrees cooler than the rest of the clock tower. Shivering slightly, she buttoned up the top two buttons of her jacket so as to keep her warmth in. Finally looking up from her chest, her attention was drawn to the center of the room. There sat a chair, with a humanoid entity slumped down in it. Though it was dark, she was able to make out that this other person in the room had the - erm - characteristics of a female, as well as long, pristine white hair, flowing down her back out the back of a triangular hat upon her head.

Curious, the hunter took a few hesitant steps forward. Just in case a fight ensued, she checked that she was all healed up and had her best weapons equipped. The body before her made no reaction to the hunter's presence. Despite knowing full well that this person before her likely wasn't an ally of hers, she felt some remorse that such a beautiful, white-haired lady appeared to have met with such a fate.

Nervously, the female hunter spoke. "H-hello?" She was embarrassed to find that her shivering caused her to stutter a bit there, making her sound nervous and uncertain. Though it'd be a lie to say she was fully comfortable at this moment, she was an experienced fighter, and knew she could take on this foe — given she was still alive.

When a few seconds passed with no reply to her shaky greeting, the hunter took it upon herself to investigate further. She crouched down and tried to look into the lady's eyes, but found them blocked by the peak of her hat. While in this position, however, she thought it smart to assess whether or not the white-haired woman was breathing.

She took the next several seconds to watch the mysterious person's chest — a task she certainly had no problem carrying out. When a short while had passed with no visible movement, the hunter sighed and rose to her feet. "What a shame..." she said under her breath.

Curious as to how long the body had been there, she extended a hand forward to touch its skin. Surely the chilly room would offset her ability to accurately gauge how long her carcass had been sitting there, but it was bett–

"GAH!" the hunter shrieked as she staggered backwards. Just as she was about to make physical contact with the cadaver, its hand launched forwards and grabbed the hunter's wrist. She tried desperately to pull it away but the woman's grip was ironclad. The living cadaver pulled her face close to the hunter's, and the two stared into each other's eyes. The hunter took note of the lady's gray eyes that complemented her white hair. For just a moment, she felt hypnotized by the woman's gaze, until she was snapped out of her trance as the mysterious lady spoke.

"A corpse..." she spoke with the hiss of a snake but the allure of an enchantress "should be left well alone."

As soon as she finished this sentence, she loosened her grip, allowing the hunter to take a few slow steps backwards. She stared at the woman — or the creature? — that sat before her. "Th-that's impossible," she sputtered, this time her speech impediment caused by fear, not the cold.

"Oh, I know very well," the sentient corpse continued. At this point, she also began standing up from her seat and met the eye level of the huntress. "How the secrets beckon so sweetly."

The hunter was seriously, utterly confused now. Secrets? What secrets? Did this woman think the hunter was someone else? Before she could interject, the alluring lady continued her monologue.

"Only an honest death can cure you now."

This time, the hunter couldn't stop herself from exclaiming. "Wait, what?!" As she shrieked this though, her words were drowned out by clanging metal as the woman ripped her double-edged sword in two, then wielding the two halves as a dual wielded weapon.

"Liberate you, from your wild curiosity."

Though the hunter knew she was in imminent danger, she couldn't help but feel as if she were picking up some subtle undertones from the phrase "wild curiosity". She wasn't permitted to entertain this lustful fantasy for longer, however, as the lady across from her made a dash towards our protagonist, blades extended.

In an instant, the hunter drew her sword and attempted to prepare herself for battle, but was a split second late to the parry, and her opponent sent her sword flying over the huntress's head. She knew she was done for when she heard the distinctive sound of metal getting lodged into wood reverberate out from  
behind her. Somehow, this foe had hit her blade just right so as to get it stuck in the wall behind the hunter.

Instinctively but stupidly, the hunter craned her neck to confirm, and sure enough found her trusted sword lodged into the wall like a throwing axe, the hilt still wobbling unsurely. Before she could even curse her luck, the white-haired woman brutally jabbed the hunter's chest with her forearm, sending the poor girl flying backwards into a bookshelf, the piece of furniture crumbling and sending up a cloud of dust.

There, the huntress lay. Slumped, leaning against the splintery remains of a bookshelf, and a bit of blood at her lip. There was a good chance that one or more ribs were broken. Her weapon was lodged in a wall on the other side of the room, and her opponent was slowly walking towards her. She attempted to raise her arms to cover her head in an act of defense she knew would only delay the inevitable, but even then found it impossible to lift her arms high.

The lady's feet were now mere inches away from the hunter's crumpled body. The brutal woman drew her gun and raised it to the hunter's temple. The huntress winced and a tear rolled down her cheek just before the white-haired woman pulled the trigger, splattering the defenseless woman's blood and brain matter all over the wall and the books that'd fallen off the bookshelf.


	2. 2ND LIFE

The hunter entered the room just as she'd done moments before, once again buttoning the last few buttons of her jacket in accordance with the sudden change in temperature. She was extra wary this time as she approached the slumped woman in her chair. She could recall the moments just before being brutally slaughtered by the lady before her, but obviously could not remember anything after that point, considering her brains had no longer been in her skull anymore.

She took slow steps toward the dormant woman, knowing she was only delaying the inevitable, for as soon as she'd reach out to touch this person, she'd be grabbed, then attacked. Telling herself to stop stalling, she reached a hand out towards the girl.

Just as before, the woman's left hand darted forward and grabbed the huntress's wrist, but still made her jump, despite this being the second time this exact thing had happened to her. Also just as before, the terrifying lady pulled the hunter in close to stare into her eyes. But this time, she paused.

She didn't speak this time. Instead, Lady Maria expressed an inquisitive look, as if to ask "You again?" She'd never seen such persistence in all her time murdering those who dare challenge her at the top of the clocktower. Typically, one gory end to a hunter's quest had been enough to prevent any subsequent visits. She found the fearlessness of this lady hunter to be frustrating, but at the same time... attracting.

Unlike last time, the hunter did not find the opposing woman's grip on her forearm to lessen. In fact, it appeared to grow even tighter. She looked into her opponent, fear in her eyes, unsure of what to do next.

Admiring this woman's persistence, Lady Maria did something she'd never done before. In one movement, she drew her sword, sliced ever so carefully across the hunter's body, just below the neck — just close enough so as to make a cut in her shirt's and coat's fabric but not even touch the woman's skin. A split second later, she used her other hand to yank downwards on the garments, tearing off the entire portions of the shirt and coat below the cut she'd made.

Before she could even react, the hunter found herself standing before Lady Maria, breasts visible, and nipples quite erect due to the cold. As soon as she looked down at her body and noticed what the wicked woman had done, she shrieked and attempted to crouch down and gather up the large scraps of cloth on the floor so that she may make herself decent using them.

Lady Maria seized this opportunity by quickly drawing her gun and promptly firing a bullet through the hunter's head. Viscous samples of dark red fluid freely sprayed out the other side of the huntress's head.


	3. 3RD LIFE

The hunter stepped into the room that'd become her coffin twice now. Understandably, she was pissed over how her last attempt to make contact with the mysterious woman turned out. Only a few steps into the room, she shouted at the woman " _Hey_!", but the entity showed no reaction.

She continued her deliberate walk towards the woman who had already blown her brains out twice until she was only a few feet from her. It was then that she remembered that this murderer had only "been awoken" when the hunter attempted to make contact. Realizing this, she paused. Most other hunter's would use this newfound knowledge to do something like get a preemptive strike on the enemy before she even woke up. But not this hunter. She was far too compassionate and always preferred diplomacy over violence.

She took the next few moments to plan out what she would first say to this lunatic as soon as she was awoken. Feeling sufficiently prepared, she reached her hand out. Even though this was the third time it'd happened, and she knew by now exactly when it was coming, she still jumped when her wrist was abruptly gripped.

As soon as she felt the cold touch of the lady's arm on her wrist, she began trying to explain herself. "Hey, whoa, take it easy, ok? I don't want to fight."

Lady Maria looked into the huntress's eyes with confusion. Why had this persistent bitch come back for a third time? Was being killed twice just not enough?

"I just wanted to talk, and- and-" — all at once she remembered what had gotten her so pissed off just before coming here — "and I wanted to know why you sliced up my clothes like that!" The huntress asserted herself into a more dominating and commanding posture. "Why would you do that?! To humiliate me? For your own pleasure?"

To the surprise of both parties, Lady Maria's cheeks blushed a bright red at the hunter's second suggestion.

The hunter gasped. "Y-you DID-!" Before she could finish her thought, the white-haired sadist used her sword to slice across the huntress's abdomen, except not aiming only for the clothes this time.

The hunter stumbled backwards, as the force of Lady Maria's blow was that strong, and due to the enormous red streak soaking its way through her robes, she was no longer to keep her own balance. She fell to the floor ungracefully. She lied there for several more seconds, gasping for air over the blood that was quickly filling her mouth. Before very long at all, however, her body felt colder and colder as the warm blood seeped out of her belly, and she allowed herself to fall asleep.


	4. 4TH LIFE

This time around, the hunter practically skipped into Lady Maria's chamber. She now had the incredibly embarrassing intel that the seemingly emotionless woman had the hots for her.

She confidently strolled towards the white-haired lady, not even stopping to pause before reaching out to touch her.

Her wrist was grabbed, just as usual, making her jump, also just as usual. This time, Lady Maria was thrown off by the huntress's giddy smile, and released her grip a moment earlier than she normally would.

The huntress knew she had the silent woman on the ropes. "I know how you really feel about me," the Hunter whispered.

Lady Maria reacted in the healthiest way she knew. With a deep grunt, she jabbed her forearm just under the hunter's rib cage, sending her flying backwards.

She hit the wooden floor with an involuntary "OOF!". The wind was knocked out of her, and she couldn't find it in her to roll over and get herself back up. While she lay there, struggling to catch her breath, she didn't notice how the woman in front of her had stood up and was now making her way forward.

Just as the huntress found the strength to lift her head and peer at Lady Maria through the gap between her bent knees, she saw the woman swiftly drop down into a kneeling position.

To her surprise, the hunter then felt the rubbing of fabric against her thighs as she felt her underwear being removed. She didn't think the stoic woman would defy her emotionless nature so easily. Still she was caught off guard and instinctually delivered a kick to Lady Maria's face.

The undead woman was having none of this. She'd been completely without sexual encounters of any kind for decades. She could tell by the huntress's behavior that she was a woman who had to be commanded around during sex, so she acted accordingly.

Lady Maria drew her sword from its sheath and stood up, hovering above the perturbed hunter. Using both hands, she plunged the weapon down through the right side of the lady's chest, just below her shoulder and just above her breast. She certainly had to break multiple bones to accomplish this feat. She drove the blade in until she could feel it lodge into the wooden floor below. She had pinned the huntress to the floor like a thumbtack through paper. Her sword was the the pin, the hunter was the paper, and the floor was the bulletin board.

The hunter shrieked in a truly bizarre mix of agony and pleasure. On one hand, searing, cutting pain overwhelmed all other senses. On the other hand, she was tremendously turned on by how easily and confidently the mysterious woman took control of her. In a weird way, this calmed the hunter.

She made up her mind to give in to the woman. She decided to not fight back against the lady's advanced, and that wasn't only because any slight movement made her soft bodily tissue make more contact with the woman's blade.

She quelled her first reaction to scream. She quickly found, however, that she need not make a decision to be silenced, as it seemed the sword had punctured her left lung. She found it nearly impossible to take a breath, let alone form any words.

While the placated woman was lying on the floor, attempting to focus on filling her body with however much oxygen she could muster, Lady Maria casually walked in circles around her, observing her suffering all the while. She smirked to herself, and then threw one leg over the hunter, and squatted down on her stomach, just above her hips.

The huntress would've loved to express how pleasing she found this gesture, but she was prevented from doing so by her inability to speak at all. As a substitute, she offered a truly gleeful smile for the lady, which she seemed to accept.

Lady Maria stuck her hands under the hunter's shirt that was worn under her cloak, slowly began feeling her up, lifting the shirt with her forearms as she went up. She started at the hips, and slowly traced her hourglass figure with both hands until she reached the chest. Once there, she bunched up the shirt at the lady's collarbone, allowing for the entirety of the huntress's tits to be exposed, then made her way to the front of her chest. She squeezed each of the woman's breasts with her two hands, closing her eyes as if to express satisfaction with how they felt.

The hunter wished she could scream and moan at the same time, but perhaps silence was better than hearing whatever kind of noise that would create. She wanted to tell the woman to take it easy, that each delicate movement the sword wielder made on her body caused more collisions between her flesh and the sharp, sharp blade. At the same time, however, she wanted to say, in the most elegant words possible, how wondrous this felt: to have a beautiful woman on top of you, for said woman's soft touch to gently yet firmly caress her breasts, to feel totally and utterly submissive to the will of another. It was bliss.

Lady Maria was indifferent to the huntress's suffering, knowing that the pleasure they both felt would vastly outweigh any bodily pain. She was savoring what was currently before her: an amazing pair of tits on a gorgeous woman. She made various motions as she squeezed the boobs this way and that, feeling the volume of the breast tissue on her thumb, spread across the rest of her fingers — any way she could to truly appreciate how wonderful it felt to have such magnificence in her hands. She felt the hunter's nipples grow erect at the stroke of her hands, and all she could think about was how amazing it'd be to see these tits in all their glory. She wanted her lips to smack the soft skin of one of the boobs as she sucked hard on a warm, pink nipple.

To her dismay, however, this would not be happening during the hunter's current life. Lady Maria could tell by the paleness on her coadjutor's face that she was running dangerously low on blood and her death was only moments away. Further advancement would have to wait until the hunter's next appearance, for if she continued much longer, she'd be engaging in necrophilia. She rose to her feet.

She glanced down at the young lady's face, now almost paper-white with a streak of blood running from the corner of her mouth and down her chin, and for a moment, felt some degree of pity for her. She knew what the right thing to do was, and she withdrew her handheld firearm.

She knelt down beside the hunter's face and looked into her eyes for a short moment, before taking her left hand and gently stroking the rim of the woman's stab wound. She felt some sense of delight as she watched the huntress wince in a wonderful mixture of agony and pleasure as she teased the hunter at the edge  
of her wound.

Though the light was slowly fading from the hunter's world and her senses were becoming more and more faint, she was still able to make out what the white-haired woman was doing to her. She used one of her final breaths to emit a moan of sexual fulfillment, as if asking the lady to make her last moments enjoyable.

Lady Maria sank her finger into the hole she'd dug with her sword. She felt around and stroked the tissue inside as if she were fingering the woman's cunt. She took note of all the different sensations that travelled through the fabric of her glove and greeted her finger: hard materials from shattered rib cage, smoothness from the tissue of organs she'd damaged, and the roughness of various ligaments and muscles. Omnipresent, however, was the thick, warm blood.

After several more seconds of her own breed of exploratory surgery, Lady Maria withdrew her finger from the stab wound. She looked at her finger, blood thoroughly soaking through her glove's fabric, a stain that undoubtedly would never come out. She looked over at the huntress, whose eyes she was clearly having difficulty keeping open, then back at her hand, then finally back at the woman. Without breaking eye contact, she ran her tongue along the coarse fabric of her glove, licking up the metallic-tasting goo.

The hunter was taken aback by such an act from this lady. She had no idea just how freaky this woman was. She offered a weak smile, trying her best to express that she admired the girl's extreme perversion.

She felt a gun barrel press below her chin, shut her eyes one last time, and before she even knew it, she was no more.


	5. 5TH LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS INCOMPLETE. IT COMPLETELY CUTS OFF AT THE END MID-PARAGRAPH. I MAY ADD MORE LATER BUT I GOT ANOTHER ACTIVE PROJECT AT THE MOMENT.

This time, the hunter had no idea how she'd go about interacting with the mysterious, murderous lady. What would happen to her this time? Would she be killed? Would she be groped? If this round were anything like the last, the answer was both.

She entered the threshold of the white-haired woman's lair, and then stopped. For some reason, she was taken aback by the woman this time. She'd been cognizant of just how beautiful she was before, but now after this past vivid sexual experience with her, she viewed her in a new light. There was something... sexy? She couldn't help but repeatedly think about getting fucked by this ghost, no matter how hard she tried to stop herself.

Lost in her thinking, she hadn't notice that she'd been walking closer and closer to Lady Maria. The huntress was only shaken out of her seeming trance when her wrist was harshly snatched by the lady corpse. Before even knowing what she'd done, the hunter was face-to-face with the cold, unfeeling eyes of Lady Maria.

To her surprise, the stare of Lady Maria alone was enough to make the huntress wet. She had no idea why or how she'd let this one woman have so much control over how she felt, yet here she was. She also couldn't help but find it deeply arousing as the boss of the clock tower's serious expression morphed into a devious grin. Before the hunter could respond, she was thrown by her wrist to the floor.

For reasons that were a mystery to her, the hunter only felt herself getting even wetter after being thrown around like this. She'd be embarrassed to let Lady Maria see her like this, so once she landed, several feet from the one who'd tossed her, she tried to cross her legs to prevent her from seeing any visible moisture that'd accumulated in her panties.

Lady Maria slowly walked up to the woman she'd just thrown. Intimidatingly, she walked right up to beside the head of the hunter. She knelt down and leaned over the huntress, whose face was now just inches from Lady Maria's. She spoke. "A corpse... should be left well alone..." After uttering these words, she placed her hands at the collar of the hunter's shirt, and in one swift motion, ripped it in two. Once again, the huntress's tits were out for Lady Maria to see.

The hunter felt such an array of emotions. She was deeply unsure about what would come next, though when that was coupled with just how turned on she was by this lady, the most prominent emotion present in her head was an omnipresent sense of horniness. She wanted to be this woman's bitch. She wanted to be tossed around and fucked in every way imaginable. When her boobs were exposed this time, all she could feel was relief that finally she'd get fucked by such a magnificent woman, and not have to be distracted by an open chest wound the whole time.

Similar to before, Lady Maria threw a leg over the torso of this woman and saddled her by sitting on her abdomen. She spent a few moments simply gazing at the hunter's gorgeous breasts. They were a true miracle of nature: not too large, not too small. They weren't exactly the same size but it's rare to find tits that symmetrical. She took her right hand and gently ran her nails over the skin of the hunter's right boob. She smiled to herself as she watched the lady's nipple erect in response. She found such this pucker simply irresistible. Not wasting a second, she threw he face down on the hunter's chest, mouth on the peak of the right boob. She played with the nip between her lips. She lightly bit it, ran over it with her tongue, suckled it like an infant — anything she could do to take in such perfection as was before her.

Lady Maria's animalistic display of sexual gratification came as a surprise to the hunter. This surprise was very welcome, of course, but she hadn't expected such a restrained lady to act in such a way. She didn't dwell on this idea for long, though, as her attention was quickly drawn to the sexy woman sucking her tit.

The hunter instinctively wrapped her arms around Lady Maria. She tightened her embrace and pulled the woman as close to her body as she could manage. She let out moan after moan. She was attempting to include actual words in between her gasps and cries of pleasure: "Yes!", "Fuck", "Oh my gods, oh my gods", "Mmmm yeah!". She'd never had this happen to her before, but she had just one thought running through her mind on repeat: "I can't let go of her". All she could think about was how to she wanted everything to do with this person. She wanted to go all the way and she wanted to be taken there. Lucky for her, her partner seemed to have the exact same idea.

Not letting up on her vicious sucking on the hunter's teat, Lady Maria slowly slid her left hand down her partner's body until she discovered a waistband. She stuck her fingers underneath, a slowly made her way to between the hunter's legs. After just a moment, the tips of her fingers were at the huntress's cunt.

She listened as the hunter's breathing changed as her hand grew closer and closer to her genitals. The hunter's gasps became heavier, more labored. She didn't think it was possible, but she could have sworn that each breath that came forth from the hunter had a distinct note of lust to it.

Lady Maria teased the hunter for a minute. She slowly and gently stimulated her clit, just skimming it with her nail, applying the lightest brush, and tracing the flesh around it with the tip of her finger. She gained immense pleasure from watching the huntress's expression change with every little thing she did to her vag. If all she ever wanted was complete and utter control over this woman, she'd gotten her wish. Being able to control the hunter's expression, breathing, and words with just the tips of her finger's at the lady's slit gave her such a power high.


End file.
